What Happened Afterwards
by ChildInMe
Summary: Oneshot on what happened after Thalia gets revived.


**Title: What Happened Afterwards **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Summary: After Thalia gets revived, what happens? That's pretty much it. Takes place right after the ending of The Sea of Monsters.**

**Rating: Rated K+ just cuz I felt like it.**

**Percy's POV**

I nearly dropped the girl in surprise, but luckily, I didn't.

Thalia was alive again. That surprised the heck outta me. I mean, I heard that this girl, daughter of Zeus, was pretty much dead, and then she gets spit out of a tree. Wonder how Zeus would react.

"Here." Annabeth said, and she helped Thalia stand up. Good thing, because seeing as how wobbly and unstable her legs her, she would fall on her butt.

"Mmmm. Uhhh. Who…are all these…people?" Thalia spoke slowly, as if she wasn't used to talking. (Cut some slack people, she's been a tree for years.)

"Your friends." Annabeth replied in a soothing voice. "Don't worry, you'll get some help."

I also helped Thalia walked. She took little baby steps towards the Big House, but the entire time, she had an expression of grim determination. Not bad for someone who had no idea what was going on and was incased within a tree for a long time.

The other campers drifted back into their cabins, mumbling to each other. No doubt there would be a lot of talk tonight. Especially in the gossipy Aphrodite cabin.

What would everyone else say? Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, etc. And what about that damned prophecy?

I hate prophecies. I mean, it was a prophecy that almost prevented me from existing, and it did prevent several other half-bloods from being born. And it was because of a prophecy that half of the Olympians wouldn't mind one bit if I died in a most gruesome way.

Perhaps Thalia? I took another quick glance at the girl making her way towards the Big House. Technically, she was the only one who could even imagine the burden of being one of the children of the Big Three Gods. It was a nightmare, a sheer, utter nightmare.

My own father had said it was better off if I didn't exist. So much for parental love.

But then again, I knew he was proud of me, and that he cared for me. And at least I was in a better position than some kids in Cabin Eleven whose Olympian parents couldn't care less about.

Yeah. I shouldn't complain.

When we finally got Thalia inside, we gave her some ambrosia and nectar. (Not too much, we didn't want to poison her.)

Then she looked around. With wide eyes, she asked, "Who are you? Where am I?"

**Thalia's POV**

After they gave me the ambrosia and nectar which I gratefully ate and gulped down, I looked at everyone and said the first words that came to my mind. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The girl and the boy exchanged uneasy glances.

The girl was startlingly familiar. No duh, she was a daughter of Athena, she had those trademark gray eyes. But she seemed even more familiar than she should've been.

The boy was different. He looked like any average kid, except for his eyes, which were very familiar. I tried to remember a pair or stormy, changing green eyes. Couldn't. They fascinated me. People always said that my blue eyes that were so much like my father's were captivating. Well, if my intense blue eyes were like his faraway green ones, I could now relate.

"I'm Percy." the boy said lamely.

"Duh, I already heard you while we were on the hill." I snapped.

The daughter of Athena gave a wide grin. "Oh Thalia, it really is you!"

"What the hell! Do I know you?" I also snapped to her. "Look, if this is some kind of a trick to get to my father, it won't work. He-"

I broke off and thought of my father. The discussions Luke and I had when Annabeth was asleep. We had craved our fathers' attention, but they didn't even act as if I existed.

"It's me, Thalia. It's Annabeth." the girl said sadly. "It's been years."

"You're not Annabeth!" I yelled. "Annabeth is seven years old!"

"Try to remember what happened." she said.

I did. I remembered waving farewell to a grim Luke and a crying Annabeth. I remembered facing down Hades's army. I remembered dying. Then there was the strangest sensation and I was…

I had turned into a freaking tree.

"Couldn't he have been more original, at least." I groaned. "I mean, a tree. That is so old."

"At least you didn't get turned into, I don't know. Kelp. Or a fish." the boy said mildly.

Kelp. Fish. I was trapped in a loony bin.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" the girl-Annabeth-said. "You're not making things better!"

"How long has it been? How long has it been since I turned into a tree?" I asked in a quavering voice. Annabeth looked roughly my age. And she had her own boyfriend. Annabeth had a boyfriend before I did.

"Six years." Percy said reluctantly.

I gave a hollow laugh.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood, where demigods like us are trained and stuff." Percy said.

Oh. So Percy was a half-blood.

"We need to talk. We'll leave you with Mr. D and Chiron." Percy said. The door opened and two people, wait make that a god and a centaur, entered. Percy and Annabeth left.

**Percy's POV**

"When do we tell her?" I asked Annabeth flatly.

We had just left a pouting Thalia with an irritable Mr. D and an understanding Chiron. Now we were just outside the door.

"Tell her what?" Annabeth asked. Her voice started rising. "The fact that Luke is a traitor, about the prophecy, or that you're another-"

"All three."

Annabeth bit her lips. She looked troubled, and Annabeth was almost never troubled. Unless it was about Luke. Or my death. Discussing my death and about the prophecy which implied that I might die made us a tad bit uncomfortable. Or the fact that my two powerful uncles, Zeus and Hades, didn't like me that much which might equal my death. Or…well, you get the picture.

"Well, can't it wait?" Annabeth pleaded. "I mean, she just got un-treeified."

"At least she didn't get un-fishified." I shuddered to think what my dad would turn me into in that situation. Suddenly, being a tree didn't sound too bad. "Or framed for stealing a lightning bolt. Or dragged along with an insane satyr and girl. Or didn't get thrown in the Sea of…well, actually, I like the ocean."

"No. Duh." Annabeth was started to get into impatient mode now. "Just-just-just…let's wing it out."

"We'll see." I said. "We'll see."

**Thalia's POV**

They were so loud. Couldn't they at least be a little more subtle.

At first, it was quite awkward. There was Mr. D, or Dinoysus, my half-brother. Then there was Chiron. We stared at each other for a few second. Then Annabeth and Percy started talking.

"When do we tell her?" I heard the muffled voice of that guy, Percy.

"This is awkward." muttered Mr. D, but he looked quite amused.

"Tell her what?" Annabeth asked. Her voice started rising. "The fact that Luke is a traitor, about the prophecy, or that you're another-"

"All three."

My heart started pounding like crazy. Luke-a traitor? My Luke would never ever ever do that! This was a trick, a big fat trick! It was lies, all lies!

"Well, can't it wait?" Annabeth's voice became even softer so I had to strain my ears to hear. "I mean, she just got un-treeified."

"At least she didn't get un-fishified. Or framed for stealing a lightning bolt. Or dragged along with an insane satyr and girl. Or didn't get thrown in the Sea of…well, actually, I like the ocean."

Percy was crazy. Fish? Lightning bolt? What was he talking about.

"No. Duh. Just-just-just…let's wing it out." Annabeth snapped in a no-nonsense tone.

"We'll see. We'll see." Percy said calmly.

They came back inside. I stood up and pointed an accusing finger at them. "LIES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "YOU'RE LYING!"

Mr. D smirked. "You were quite loud, Peter and Annie Bell."

"It's Percy and Annabeth!" the boy snapped. That kinda surprised me. No person, even half-bloods, wanted to get on the bad side of an immortal. Either this guy was very stupid, very brave, or his Olympian parent loved him to death.

If it was the last one, he was a lucky duck.

"Thalia, Luke is…gone." another voice said.

I swiveled around and saw Grover. To my relief, he didn't look that much different from when I last saw him. Unlike Annabeth, who had grown into a young woman.

"Luke has changed. A lot." Annabeth whispered sadly. She gave me a warm smile. "But I'm still here."

Before I knew, a bolt of lightning shot out and touched the ground. Oops. My mistake. Being Zeus's child was hard, whenever I lost my temper, lightning bolts were somehow prone to appearing out of nowhere.

"Um, sorry?" I nervously laughed. "Don't worry, it didn't hit anything, right?"

"I totally understand you." Percy said. "Whenever I get angry, just don't go near any large body of water. Especially oceans."

He yelped in pain as Annabeth stepped on his toe.

"Now you just let slip something very important." she griped.

I stared at the two of them. They made a perfect couple. Grover looked over at me with a look in his eyes that said, _Yeah, I know_. Chiron looked a little surprised but happy. Mr. D looked like he had been cheated out of five grand.

Annabeth gave me a sweet smile. "Percy, please explain."

So Percy took a deep breath and began his explanation. He told me that there had been a potential civil war last year, but luckily, they managed to stop it. He also told me about the Fleece. Finally Cronos's army.

As an afterthought, he added, "Oh, by the way, I'm Poseidon's son."

That last part threw me off. _Poseidon's son_. Hadn't the Big Three taken an oath to never have any children again? I thought I was the only one. Now I had someone who was in the same position as me.

"What was that last bit?" I asked.

"Oh." Percy blinked. "A lot of people are used to the idea, now. I'm Poseidon's son. I can do a lot of stuff with water. And stuff. I've only met my dad once, though."

So he did have an influential father! Poseidon was the most powerful god after my father (debatably Hera).

"So the oath is broken? Are there more of us? I am allowed to live?" I asked eagerly.

"Ah, Thalia." Chiron winced. "The oath is not broken. Other than you and Percy, there is no other known child of the Big Three. And yes, you are allowed to live."

I slumped in disappointment.

"Um, let me show you to your cabin." Annabeth said.

**READ THIS IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY!!!**

**This is currently a oneshot. But I might make another story called "Thalia's Summer" which details Thalia's first summer at Camp Half-Blood. (Though I really wanna make a fic about Nico and Bianca.)**


End file.
